Retrato Oral
by Cecil Pierce
Summary: De la autora de Vegas, baby... llega Retrato Oral: La vida de una prostituta estudiante jamás había sido tan difícil y a la vez tan triste y divertida. ―Me tienes que llamar señor Taishō. Tienes que obedecer todo lo que ordeno, para eso te pago. ―Yo rodé los ojos ―Lo que usted diga, señor Taishō...
1. Inicio

**Inuyasha no me pertenece, solo la trama y alguno que otro personaje ficticio son míos. **

Acá traigo otra creación loca mía. El primer capítulo es corto para que me digan que opinan, pero si les gusta, este no será un FCC: Fic de capítulos cortos, serán largos... ¡disfruten, zorras!

* * *

**RETRATO ORAL**

En mi pueblo le llamaban mamada, pero este chico refinado y de mundo me pidió que le diera _sexo oral. _Bueno, le iba a dar sexo oral. Además, estaba pagándome una buena cantidad de dinero y no había comido bien en casi una semana. Aunque fuera, necesitaba que el semen me cayera en la boca para tragármelo, después de todo, había escuchado decir a algunas compañeras que era nutritivo y _no sé qué más_.

― ¿Cómo es que te llamabas? ―preguntó viéndome curiosamente.

Yo me mordí el labio y le bajé los pantalones una vez que me hube hincado.

―Eri.

Que mi prima Eri me perdonara por usar su nombre de pila, estaba contra las reglas usar el nombre personal y no se me había ocurrido nada más original que pensar en mi prima Eri con quien solía jugar al doctor de pequeñita.

―Bien Eri, ¿y cuántos años tienes?

Yo levanté una ceja.

―No sé si le explicaron al firmar el contrato... que no puedo dar datos personales.

―Esperaba que mintieras como lo hiciste con tu nombre ―sonrió con desdén.

Yo quise apretarle las bolas pero me mantuve firme frente a los bóxers de caritas felices que llevaba puestos. Me mordí los labios olvidándome de su altanería y viendo semejante ropa interior.

― ¿Te gustan? Son de la suerte ―soltó―. Vamos, empieza ―ordenó y yo resoplé como toro escuchándole reír como canalla―. Anda, no seas refunfuñona. Jamás había conocido a alguien que me hiciera malas caras por mis comentarios.

―Lo que pasa es que el tono que emplea es grosero ―bajé su bóxer de un tirón haciendo que temblara un poco―. No puede ir por ahí hablándole a la gente como si fuera el dueño del mundo ―tomé la base haciéndole estremecer.

Gruñó malas palabras.

―Lo que pasa es que soy el puto dueño del mundo, encanto ―me vio con esos ojos dorados que me mandaban latigazos a la vagina.

Yo rodé los ojos.

―Lo que usted diga, señor Taishō.

―Así me gusta ―acarició mi cabello y yo me estremecí de pies a cabeza―. Ahora empieza tu trabajo que para eso te estoy pagando.

Yo me mordí la lengua para no morderle el pito y empecé el trabajo que pocas veces había hecho. Era nueva en ese rollito de prostituirme y aunque los hombres que pasaban por ahí eran muy educados y amables, no me terminaba de convencer el venderme y caer tan bajo. Pero tenía que pagar mi universidad y mantener a mi hermanito y la paga me alcanzaba para eso y me sobraba. En realidad era una paga muy buena. Era tan buena, que había logrado rentar un departamento de dos recamaras en un segundo piso de una zona estable y familiar. Mi hermano Sota iba de maravilla en la preparatoria y yo no podía estar mejor en la universidad. No tenía clases los viernes ni los lunes de manera que me daba todo el fin de semana para trabajar y estudiar y todo el lunes para estudiar.

La vida de una prostituta estudiante jamás había sido tan difícil y a la vez tan triste y divertida, había veces en las que me ponía a reír y a llorar por hacer lo que hacía. Primero pensaba en que era ridículo hacer eso, que tal vez podía hacer algo más decente… pero después pensaba que aquello era un trabajo más que decente y que por lo menos no estaba degollando gente por ahí para ganarme una lana. El ser prostituta no era tan malo, estaba en un lugar bonito, con aire acondicionado, techo, hombres que me cogían de lo lindo y sobretodo, un cheque jugoso y oloroso que me hacía comprar lo necesario y aun así, llenar de mimos a mi hermano y de pasadita a mí también.

Mis compañeras me habían dicho que disfrutara de lo que pasara dentro de la habitación, llegaría a acostumbrarme a mis clientes habituales y sería hasta divertido y relajado ir a que me dieran y que por encima me pagaran, tenía que admitirlo, eso sonaba bien. Aunque no era una adicta al sexo, era rico y cualquiera que lo hubiese practicado, diría lo mismo. Apenas tenía un cliente habitual que venía cada viernes a verme y era muy sencillo y hasta cuidadoso conmigo, parecía rondar los cincuenta y me llamaba _cariño_ en una forma que me recordaba a un padre llamarle a su hija. No sabía si el hombre tenía complejo de hija o si en sus fantasías más locas le gustaría cogerse a su verdadera hija, pero era tan amable que la única posición que habíamos hecho era la del misionero. ¡Era hasta tierno!

Y bueno, fuera de ahí no tenía a nadie más habitual más que a ese buen hombre. Ahora, había llegado este muchacho que era grosero, altanero y mandón en la cama, le decía señor Taishō porque era el único nombre que él nos proporcionaba, fuera verdadero o no, teníamos que llamarlo de esa manera. Además, lo ordenaba y al parecer, yo era la única a la que había escogido del catálogo.

_Me tienes que llamar señor Taishō, _decía.  
_Tienes que decir: sí señor, no señor, _ordenaba.  
_Tienes que obedecer todo lo que ordeno, para eso te pago, _bramaba…

Y bueno, en esencia, eso era el señor Taishō, un mandón y altanero de primera, pero aunque era grosero y demandaba de todo, era cuidadoso y siempre dejaba que me viniera. Muchas compañeras me decían que habían hombres que entraban a venirse y se iban si dejarlas a ellas disfrutar, pues a mí no me había pasado de esa forma y muchas decían que era _suerte de principiante, _fuera lo que fuera, supongo que si era suertuda de que aquellos hombres me dieran lindo y rico.

...

El señor Amuro me hablaba bonito al oído mientras que despacito salía y entraba de mí, era rico sentirlo de esa manera y cambiar la manera brusca en la que el señor Taishō me _violaba. _

―Eres tan linda, cariño ―susurraba y lamía mi lóbulo haciéndome suspirar.

Yo solo sonreía como estúpida al sentirle sobre mí, a pesar de ser un señor entrado en edad, tenía un físico de los diez mil demonios, si, **diez mil putos demonios. **¿Qué hacia un hombre como él recibiendo servicios de una puta? No lo entendía en realidad. Cuando se vino y me vine también, descansamos por largo rato hasta que él me sonrió, me agradeció y me deseó las buenas noches para después irse y dejarme sola y en realidad cansada.

Cuando tocaron a la puerta abrí los ojos pensando en quién demonios se atrevía a molestar a las putas que acababan de ser violadas y que estaban en extremo cansadas.

― ¿Kagome? ¿Estás ahí? ―preguntaron al otro lado.

Me paré y me puse la bata para abrirle la puerta a Yura, la jefa nocturna de los viernes.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―pregunté bostezando.

―Sé que el señor Amura era tu ultimo cliente, pero… ―me miró sin querer hablar y parecía estar un poco molesta.

―No me digas que viene alguien más, he terminado mi turno ―dije casi con fastidio. La universidad se ponía cada día más difícil y era pesado tener sexo cada fin de semana, aunque eso nos diera de comer o a veces no lo hiciera.

―Lo sé, pero el señor Taishō viene para acá, te quiere limpia, bañada y perfumada en media hora.

Yo me horroricé.

― ¡Media hora ―exclamé escandalizada―. El señor Amura acaba de… ―ni siquiera terminé sabiendo que Yura sabía exactamente lo que el señor Amura había hecho ahí dentro…―. ¿Qué le pasa a ese hombre? ¿No tiene novias, amantes o lo que sea? ―pregunté de mala gana.

Yura suspiró derrotada.

―No lo sé, pero es un cliente muy importante, sabes que te paga más de la cuenta. Tiene algún caprichito contigo ―sonrió desganada. Ella también estaba cansada, ya no había muchas chicas a esa hora de la noche, era casi de madrugada y tanto ella como yo estábamos listas para irnos de ahí―. Lo siento, Kagome, necesitas estar lista en media hora. Ve a su habitación y vístete como le gusta, haz lo que sea, ese hombre es muy extraño ―dijo bostezando.

Yo asentí, no me daba de otra más que recibir a ese pelmazo. Era cierto, el señor Taishō me pagaba mucho más de lo que se pedía o de lo que era normal en cualquier trabajo de prostitución. Así que si me quería bañada, perfumada y lo que fuera en media hora, el trabajo debía ser hecho.

¿Qué le iba a hacer si él señor Taishō no podía dejar de pensar en mí? Había que satisfacer al niño rico.


	2. Exclusiva

**Gracias a: Kitty Taisho H, Guest, elvi, saranghee, eliana, kagome18, KotomiTan09, Anii, clauGazz, haru10, tennyo destiny, Guest, Marlene Vasquez, estrellataisho, valeaome, pachecobaez, Sara Croft, AzulBlueTan, Miku-chan hatsune, SusyLu, haru10, Mlle Janusa, Nieve Taisho, Tsuki-chan Scout.**

**ReviewTalk: **¡Que bueno que les gustó el primer capítulo! El fic ya lo tenía escrito, (bueno la verdad solo tenía una página escrita jaja) pero me decidí a subirlo porque la idea me gusta mucho y tuve que compartirlo con ustedes! Así que espero que disfruten este capítulo.** Hablando de los reviews que dejaron: **A muchas les sorprendió la idea de que Kagome sea una prostituta... pero es algo diferente a lo que leemos siempre, así que es válido darle una oportunidad n.n La relación que Kagome e InuYasha van a desarrollar, además de ser sexual, va a ser muy emocional con una amista de por medio. Por eso les advierto que la historia si será sexual, pero no será de lo único que se trate. No se desepcionen si en un capítulo no se narra alguna relación sexual de Kagome con InuYasha o con otro cliente... de todas formas, se que amarán la historia porque en si, es divertida con o sin el sexo.

**Gracias a las nuevas lectoras y a las chicas que ya me seguían desde Vegas, MMHI y Muñecas. Todas son un amor, espero seguir sabiendo de ustedes. ¡Las amo! Nos leemos.**

**Cecil.**

* * *

**2.**

El señor Taishō llegó como Juan por su casa, azotando puertas, aventando corbatas y exhalando como si hubiese tenido un muy mal día. Yo me quedé quieta esperando instrucciones, él no era un tipo al que tuviera que seducir al entrar, él ordenaba que hacía y que dejaba de hacer, era como un juego de dominación. Pero esta noche se veía de los mil demonios. Me vio de mala gana y se acercó a mí como un león enjaulado, acelerado, enojado, tosco. Me tomó de las muñecas y me aventó a la cama haciéndome ahogar un grito y caer sobre la grandísima cama.

― ¿Por qué no estas usando el shampoo de lavanda? ―preguntó enojado.

Su voz se escuchaba más grave de lo normal y la piel se me enchinó al sentir sus ojos ámbar penetrarme todo lo que me penetraría después.

―Yo… ―hablé nerviosa―. ¿Cómo sabe que uso shampoo de lavanda? ―pregunté casi sin darme cuenta, con el ceño arrugado y sorprendiéndome levemente al saber que él sabía algo así de personal.

Casi ríe pero sospeché que el mal genio que se cargaba, no le dejó hacerlo.

― ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Soy tu dueño, niña tonta ―soltó con muchos huevos.

Yo me quedé de piedra y me paré como un resorte.

― ¿Disculpe? ―pregunté molesta―. ¿Qué se supone que eso significa? Usted no es mi dueño ―aclaré―. Usted viene aquí, tiene sexo conmigo y se va a su mundo, regresa a hacer sus cosas y se acabó ―el señor Taishō me miraba impasible, casi ansioso por saber lo que yo tenía por decir―. Nadie es dueño de nadie y nadie trata a nadie como usted me está tratando porque hay reglas y firmó un maldito contrato ―ataqué enojada, en realidad enojada.

Murmuró unas malas palabras a la vez que se restregaba esa cabellera plateada larga y sedosa.

Rio.

―Por lo visto no sabes quién soy ―murmuró apenas, como hablando solo para él― porque si fuera así, no me hubieras dicho nada de eso ―dijo viéndome a los ojos.

―Usted firmó un contrato. Puede ser el maldito príncipe de Inglaterra pero un contrato es un contrato, haya sido firmado por quien haya sido firmado ―me puse ambas manos en mis caderas.

Rió de nuevo, haciéndome sentir chiquita e incómoda.

―Estoy pagándote extra ―me miró expectante.

―Nunca le pedí que lo hiciera ―me encogí levemente de hombros.

Él sonrió de lado, encarando una ceja bien poblada.

―Tú no eres una prostituta ―dijo apenas, yendo hacia él pequeño bar que contenía los licores de preferencia del cliente.

Yo me quedé callada ante esa acusación que era irremediablemente cierta.

―Usted no puede hacer conjeturas de lo que soy o no, viene a recibir un servicio y se lo doy. Estoy fuera de mis horarios, no debería estar aquí. ¿Quiere que empecemos o me voy a quedar toda la noche viéndole tomar? ―pregunté.

Empezaba a pensar que ese hombre había pasado por un mal día y que no tenía amigos, pareja o familia alguna para contar sus problemas libremente, y que por eso acudía a mí, a una prostituta que en esta noche veía como a una dama de compañía.

― ¿Sabes cuánto te estoy pagando para que estés aquí? ―preguntó volteando a verme, con un vaso con licor rojo dentro. Yo negué―. Mucho dinero, dinero que podrías usar para comprar más shampoo de lavanda ―susurró lo último.

Yo sonreí sin querer y borré mi sonrisa de inmediato. Se suponía que estaba enojada, no podía empezar a encontrar gracioso lo que ese hombre decía, no cuando tenía sueño, hambre y quería darme una buena ducha y regresar a dormir en mi placentera camita.

― ¿Qué quiere, señor Taishō? ―pregunté rindiéndome. Si ese hombre no iba a soltar la sopa, yo tendría que sacársela porque si no era de esa forma, entonces supe que podríamos estar así un buen rato; sin hablar, observándonos y él tomando como un total ebrio.

Él me vio con algo rojo en los ojos, con furia, deseo y rabia; algo que no me gustó en lo absoluto.

― ¿Qué que quiero? Quiero que me digas tu nombre, quiero saber cuántos años tienes, quiero saber qué haces metida aquí cuando claramente no perteneces a este lugar, quiero saber todo de ti ―dijo impaciente.

Yo arrugué el ceño y abrí levemente la boca.

―Hay un cont…

―Lo sé, sé que hay un maldito contrato, _Eri _―usó el nombre que la primera noche la había dado―. ¿Podrías al menos darme tu verdadero nombre? ―preguntó casi suplicando.

―No puedo hacerlo, estaría incumpliendo mi parte del contrato ―bajé mi mirada, jugando levemente con mis manos.

―No le diré a nadie ―dijo con voz ronca―. Soy el cliente aquí y el cliente siempre obtiene lo que quiere.

Yo rodé mis ojos.

― ¿Para qué quiere saber mi nombre?

―Es más cómodo llamarte por tu nombre cuando te hago el amor ―se encogió de hombros como si aquellas palabras no tuvieran efecto en lo absoluto.

― ¿Hacer el amor? ―pregunté extrañada―. Créame, nadie hace el amor aquí. Tenemos sexo, que es completamente diferente.

Él arrugó el ceño, dejó su vaso sobre la mesita del bar y se acercó ferozmente a mí, me volvió a tumbar contra la cama y se recostó sobre mí, nivelando su peso con ambos brazos.

― ¿He tenido solo sexo contigo? ―preguntó sobre mi cara. Su aliento a alcohol y tabaco me inundó las fosas nasales, haciéndome perder en sus ojos ámbar, en esa mirada profunda y agobiante.

―Sí.

― ¿Así lo has sentido tú?

Yo desvié mi mirada.

― ¿A que vino, señor Taishō? ―pregunté de nuevo.

Él suspiró y pasó uno de mis cabellos tras mi oreja. Sentir sus dedos siempre era increíblemente sexual, no importaba como lo hiciera o en donde los posara, siempre terminaba siendo sexual, puramente sexual.

―Tuve un mal día ―confesó.

―Lo pude imaginar… ―susurré apenas.

Él rio, su risa retumbó en la mano que acariciaba mi mejilla con delicadeza, ese era el primer signo de delicadeza que había mostrado desde siempre, me dio miedo.

―Paso más tiempo aquí que en casa, me agrada tu presencia ―confesó de nuevo, haciendo que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora―. He hecho un nuevo contrato con la empresa ―anunció separándose de mí, no sin antes darme una mirada profunda y cargada de sentimientos que ni siquiera supe él tenía o sentía, no un hombre como él.

― ¿Contrato? ¿De qué habla?

―Un nuevo contrato que te hace mi exclusiva.

Yo boqueé como niña pequeña.

― ¿Exclusiva?

Él asintió.

―A excepción de otro hombre que no te quiso dejar ir ―soltó con amargura―. Un tal Amura.

Yo sonreí apenas, el tierno señor Amura.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó de mala gana, levantando mi mentón con brusquedad―. ¿Te gusta ese vejete?

― ¿Cómo sabe que es un _vejete? ―_dije rodando los ojos.

―Su foto está en el portafolio de clientes ―se encogió, pero no dejó ir mi barbilla, la cual tenía bien agarrada―. Dime, ¿te gusta?

Yo eché chispas del enojo.

― ¿Está loco? ―pregunté zafándome de su agarre, parándome y viéndolo con enojo―. ¿Quién se cree que es para hacer todo esto? ―pregunté indignada―. ¿Cree que no tengo voz ni voto solo porque hago lo que hago?

―No me importan tu voz ni tu voto ―dijo como si nada―. Dentro de algunos meses amarás estar a mi lado y me agradecerás por haber hecho esta decisión por ti y por mí ―nos señaló a ambos―. Por _nosotros._

Yo junté el ceño.

― ¡Ugh! ¡Eres un niño mimado! ―grité enojada, perdiendo la cordura y los estribos al dejar de hablarle con formalidad, justo como él me había pedido que hiciera y como yo sentía que debía de hacerlo por ser un mero cliente.

El no dijo nada por unos instantes en lo que se recuperaba de mi grito furioso.

― ¿Un niño mimado? ―preguntó molesto, sus ojos tenían fuego y yo temblé del miedo, del terror de que ese hombre pudiese hacer algo conmigo. Su carcajada malvada e irónica retumbó por toda la habitación―. ¡Un niño mimado! ―gritó, riendo y avanzando hacia mí. Yo retrocedía lo más que podía, tratando de evitar a toda costa que ese hombre pusiera un dedo en mi―. ¿Crees que soy un niño mimado? No me conoces, no sabes nada sobre mí ―avanzaba más y más―. Si supieras una sola cosa sobre mí… pero no lo sabes, porque eres solo una prostituta ―dijo descargando su odio y su mal día sobre mí, haciendo que yo parara y le lanzara una cachetada bien puesta y dada. Se quedó quieto, impresionado por aquello, como si nadie en su vida, jamás, se hubiese atrevido a ponerle un dedito encima, como si él fuese el dueño y señor de todo en lo que caminase. Después, sonrió, una sonrisa triunfante que me hizo estremecerme de la cólera―. Lo sabía, no eres una prostituta ―soltó con arrogancia, como si él lo supiera todo―. Todo en ti te delata, no perteneces aquí… ―susurró contra mi boca. Yo seguí retrocediendo, enojada, asustada, llena de deseo, hasta topar contra la pared que estaba a un lado de la ventana―. Vine porque necesitaba hablar ―dijo acorralándome con sus brazos sobre la pared, poniendo un a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

―Hay psicólogos ―dije viéndole los labios, ¿por qué tenía que tener tan buenos labios? ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer esto?―. Terapistas también.

Él sonrió.

―He probado todo eso ―se encogió de hombros―. Nada sirve. Cuando estas jodido, no hay mucho que un simple psicólogo pueda hacer por ti, mucho menos un terapista.

Yo tragué en seco. Ese hombre estaba dando a conocer datos de su vida personal que a mí no me concernían en lo más mínimo.

― ¿Por qué está jodido? ―pregunté, volviendo a tratarlo de usted.

Él rio, como si todo ahí fuese cómico, como si mi cara tuviese una nariz roja.

― ¿Y porque no estarlo? Todo está jodido aquí, uno termina contagiándose y termina jodido, es muy fácil ―asintió para sí mismo―. ¿Tu estas jodida? ―preguntó apenas, viéndome a los ojos.

Yo desvié mi mirada.

― ¿Usted qué cree?

―En realidad no lo sé ―levantó mi mentón, sabia cuanto le molestaba que bajara mi mirada cuando hablábamos, siempre me lo recordaba haciendo eso, levantando mi mentón y obligando a verlo―. No te conozco así como tú no me conoces a mí, no tendrías por qué saber si soy o no soy un niño mimado.

―Pues se comporta como uno al hacer eso que hizo, crear contratos a mis espaldas ―reclamé.

―Me gustas, niña tonta ―dijo acercando sus labios a mí, rosando sus labios con los míos―. Aunque no conozca tu nombre, ni de dónde eres, o _que eres _en realidad, no esto, no un trabajo de prostituta…

―Es un trabajo decente ―me defendí.

―Tal vez lo sea, pero no es lo que tú quieres hacer.

Yo suspiré.

―No creo que sea algo que alguien quisiera hacer.

―Dime tu nombre ―pidió de nuevo, acariciando mis labios con su gran pulgar.

―Solo si usted me dice el suyo ―contesté de vuelta.

Sonrió como un canalla, haciendo mi corazón latir de nuevo, desbocado, loco por volver a verle sonreír.

―Me parece justo.

―Kagome ―susurré―. Me llamo Kagome.

Sonrió.

―Es un bello nombre, Kagome.

―Vamos, dígame su nombre ―insistí.

―InuYasha ―me besó de poco a poco―. Me llamo InuYasha.


	3. Premios

**Gracias a: tennyo destiny, moonlight02, Nadeshiko Lopez, Johan Taishō, ClauGazz, azucenas45, Kitty Taishō H, Marlene Vasquez, bruxi, valeaome, kagome18, anii, chukylandia, SakuraKikyou, elvi, rosalie15, Raquel Cisneros Taishō, rogue85, miko Kaoru-sama, KagomeDeTaisho22, MlleJanusa, Yury-yu, Draiko, Sakurafer2, yamig48.**

Hola nenas! Muchas gracias a todos los reviews, a las ansias que se cargan por querer leer más, me motivan! Bueno, he dicho que esta Kagome que escribo es muy diferente a las demás que han leído por ahí, incluyendo a la original misma. Pero he visto que les ha gustado y que la han aceptado :) Eso es bueno. No hay mucho que decir porque son los primeros capítulos y todavía no hay muchas opiniones pero... espero que con este capítulo tengamos un poco más de que hablar, nos leemos!

* * *

**3.**

Levantó mi pierna lo suficientemente alto para que mi rodilla llegara hasta su antebrazo, que bueno que hacía yoga. La bata de seda que llevaba puesta, fue deslizada sobre mis hombros cayendo al suelo junto con mi dignidad; cuando estaba frente a este hombre, perdía la cordura, perdía la noción del tiempo, me perdía a mí misma. El señor Taishō… _InuYasha…, _era tan brusco y salvaje al hacer el amor, que algunas veces pensaba que me dejaría inconsciente.

Me observó de arriba abajo mirando lentamente el conjunto negro de encaje que llevaba puesto. Esta era la décima vez que tenía sexo con InuYasha Taishō y era la primera vez que me devoraba con la mirada de esa manera: hambriento, necesitado, deseoso de probar mi carne; lo sabía, el hombre se moría por enterrarse en mí y yo moría por que lo hiciera.

― ¿Cuántos años tiene? ―pregunté olvidándome por completo de que esa pregunta estaba fuera de lugar al igual que dejarle de hablar de usted.

Él sonrió como un lobo y olfateó mi cuello como uno.

― ¿No te parece que esa pregunta es inapropiada?

Yo levanté mi cabeza para darle mejor acceso.

― ¿Puedo adivinar? ―pregunté apenas.

Él rio y su risa me erizó la piel, casi igual que cuando rozaba sus dedos en mi entrepierna.

―Adelante.

Bueno, el señor Taishō no era viejo, para nada. Ni siquiera se acercaba a los treintas… era alto, muy alto, de facciones duras y toscas pero guapo en realidad; tenía una nariz recta, varonil y mediana. Su mandíbula era cuadrada y a veces se dejaba la barba lo suficiente para rasparme la entrepierna a propósito cuando me daba sexo oral (que habían sido solamente dos veces) Sus ojos, por supuesto, eran la parte más exótica de todo, eran color ámbar y eran expresivos y diabólicos, con esas dos lagunas miel me quitaba y desquitaba la ropa ¡eran mágicos! Y bueno, la cabellera plateada que se cargaba jamás se la había visto a nadie, pero no dejaba de ser espectacular en todos los sentidos. Su cuerpo, por otra parte… era increíble, esa era la palabra: in-cre-í-ble. ¡Jodidamente bueno, perfecto, asombroso! Bíceps marcados por aquí, bíceps marcado por allá… antebrazos fuertes, pistolas marcadas en su pelvis bajando al centro del pecado… ese hombre era un pecado andante, un pecado con patas, ojos de sexo y palabras peligrosas. Se cuidaba mucho y era en extremo ágil y rápido.

Por lo que le calculé veintiséis años, no más no menos. Tan solo era cinco años mayor que yo, pero aún seguía habiendo muchas diferencias entre nosotros.

―Veintiséis ―dije al fin―. Tiene veintiséis ―lo miré expectante.

El regresó sus ojos entrecerrados a mí, escudriñándome y pensando en algo que no supe. Después sonrió.

―Adivinaste.

Yo también sonreí como niña pequeña por una cosa tan estúpida.

―Te mereces un premio ―dijo con voz ronca.

Yo tragué en seco.

― ¿Un… un premio? ―balbuceé sintiendo sus grandes manos y brazos levantarme desde mi culo y piernas. Gemí un poco y después ahogué un grito cuando me aventó suavemente contra la cama.

Asintió.

―Pero también quiero un premio, así que tienes que darme la oportunidad de adivinar tu edad ―dijo como un canalla.

Yo arrugué el ceño.

―Tramposo.

Él se echó a reír y me encontré sonriendo con esa imagen.

―Para nada, es justo. ¿Puedo hacerlo?

Yo me lo pensé por tres segundos y después asentí.

―Veintiuno ―dijo al instante. Yo parpadeé casi sorprendida―. ¿No es cierto?

Asentí. ―Sí.

―Parece que también soy bueno adivinando edades.

Yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

―Usted vio mi carpeta con mi información ―rodé los ojos.

Él lanzó una carcajada.

―Es cierto, pero sabía tu edad desde la primera vez que te vi ―se encogió de hombros.

Aún seguía arriba de mí, penetrándome con esos ojos ámbar.

―De acuerdo, le creo.

Le observé quitarse la ropa con una mano y tocar mi sexo húmedo con la otra. Me observaba fijamente como un halcón, su mirada era demasiado profunda, potente e intimidante así que desvié la mirada y él gruñó.

―No me dejes de ver, Kagome ―pronunció mi nombre con tanto sexo que juré mi coño goteó más de lo normal―. Eso es… no dejes de verme, cariño ―habló y sus dedos largos y gruesos hicieron a un lado mis bragas solo para penetrarme salvajemente y sin avisar―. Estas tan lista, niña… ―sus dedos bombearon rápidamente mi vagina y yo me arqueé salvajemente al sentir que mi orgasmo venía fuerte y rápido. Él paró haciéndome gruñir y sonrió con sus dedos en su boca, lamiéndolos, viéndome y haciéndome sentir indefensa―. Sabes tan bien ―dijo―. Estás lista para mí, ponte en cuatro ―ordenó.

Yo tragué en seco.

― ¿Cómo… un animal? ―pregunté apenas.

Él se rio con ganas arriba de mí.

―Como mi zorra personal, Kagome ―me habló con lujuria, con ojos que prometían cosas increíbles a las que yo no sabía si estaba preparada o no―. Solo mía ―besó mis labios y probé mi esencia, salada, dulce.

Supe que tal vez tuve que enfurecerme por esas palabras, pero no lo hice. Me gustaron. Y él lo supo. Así que mientras me ponía en cuatro y sentía su mirada directo en mi culo, sentí mis jugos rodar por mi entrepierna. Me quitó las bragas y yo me quedé ahí, expuesta ante él. Me arqueé y le miré por encima del hombro, el hombre me veía el coño como si fuese una obra de arte. Sin pensárselo dos veces, me tomó las nalgas y las amasó tan fuerte que yo gemí del placer al sentir mi coño ser separado tantas veces. Gemí y gemí hasta que sentí su boca recorrer y limpiar mi entrepierna con esa lengua tan hábil y peligrosa que ese hombre tenía.

―Hueles tan bien ―dijo olfateando mi sexo, haciéndome estremecer y temblar de anticipación.

Su lengua pasó por mi raja una y otra vez haciéndome gemir como loca, haciéndome probar el paraíso del sexo. Después penetró mi entrada salvajemente, grité y me vine en él, me vine demasiado. Sentí todo empapado y él restregó su rostro de nuevo para seguir oliéndome. Temblé.

― ¿Te gustó? ―preguntó allá abajo―. Ese fue tu premio…

Yo sonreí y dejé caer mi cara sobre la cama.

―Fue increíble ―susurré contra la cama.

El rio.

―Qué bueno que te gustó, porque ahora sigo yo ―ni siquiera me dejó descansar cuando ya me había levantado el culo de nuevo y empezaba a frotar su miembro contra mi raja―. Mi premio es tu coño ―dijo lascivamente.

No protesté porque bueno, él me estaba pagando para cogerme… no podía protestar en realidad. Así que me preparé para recibirlo después de haber tenido un orgasmo masivo. Su gran pene seguía moviéndose contra mi raja mientras que lo masturbaba lentamente, tal vez me estaba dando un poco de tiempo para que mis paredes dejaran de contraerse o tal vez… no. Porque entró sin avisar y de un golpe bien fuerte haciéndome gritar como loca.

―Mierda… ―susurré apenas.

― ¿Estas bien? ―preguntó preocupado.

Yo arrugué el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo el señor Taishō se preocupaba por si estaba bien o no? Él iba a follar y se iba, era todo.

―Sí, gracias…

―Bien, porque no pensaba parar.

Yo rodé los ojos.

Sentí mis manos ser jaladas haciéndome arquear la espalda en una perfecta curvatura. Su otra mano tomó mi cintura y empezó a moverme lentamente, despacio… haciendo que me mordiera los labios por estar tan sensible. Mis paredes seguían contrayéndose y era difícil para él entrar y salir de mí.

―Tu coño me aprieta ―gruñó entre dientes, alcancé a verle por encima de mi hombro; su ceño fruncido, sudor en su frente y su gran pecho desnudo. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando se había sacado la ropa, había quedado demasiado ida con ese orgasmo masivo―. Tus paredes siguen contrayéndose, maldita sea, se siente tan bien ―las estocadas aumentaron pero su ritmo fue preciso, fuerte, entraba y topaba hasta lo más profundo, tocando mi cérvix, haciéndome gritar como la verdadera zorra en la que me convertía cuando estaba junto a él―. ¿Te he dicho que me encanta cuando gritas como la zorra que eres? ―jaló de mi largo cabello negro dejando mis muñecas a un lado y estiró fuertemente hasta que grité del dolor y del placer mezclándose en mi cabeza―. Hueles tan bien ―alcancé a ver cómo me olía las puntas del cabello con los ojos cerrados. Con una mano tenía tan apretada mi cadera que sabía iba a quedar una gran marca y con la otra, mi cabello era estirado dolorosamente―. Estas tan jodidamente buena, Kagome ―se acercó a mi hombro y lo besó, su pecho quedó pegado a mi espalda y sentí sus tetillas masculinas endurecerse con el contacto de mi piel―. No puedo dejar de follarte como a un animal, estas tan apretada, me duele tanto y se siente tan bien ―lamía mi oído mientras que mi orgasmo se avecinaba con fuerza y también dolor―. ¿Sabes cuantas veces te pienso? ¿Sabes cuánto espero por llegar todas las noches a verte? ¿Sabes que las noches que no te veo me muero? ―preguntó haciendo que mi corazón diera un vuelvo del tamaño de la muralla china―. Eres hermosa ―susurró a mi oído.

Las palabras que ese hombre me daba eran peligrosas, atrevidas y muy íntimas.

_Eres hermosa, _y me vine. Me vine con todas mis fuerzas, con todo el poder posible que mi vagina pudo soportar.

― ¡Aah! ¡Inu…Yasha…! ―jadeé sintiendo mi orgasmo llegar hasta la punta de mis pies.

― ¡Maldita sea, Kagome! ―gritó bombeando por última vez y aullando como un perro, llegó a mi hombro y me mordió como un feroz, haciéndome temblar y dar mis ojos vuelta―. Eres el mejor premio que he recibido ―susurró y se dejó caer sobre mí.

Yo ni siquiera podía pensar, carajo, me sentía de gelatina. Era la primera vez que el señor Taishō y yo _hacíamos el amor _así de intenso. ¿Qué mosca le había picado?

―Kagome… ―me llamó a susurros―. Ven acá ―me tomó del brazo y me jaló hasta su pecho, estábamos sudados, agitados y cansados―. Quédate aquí.

Yo ni siquiera podía abrir bien mis ojos así que solo me quedé acostada sobre su pecho, jadeando como animal al igual que él.

― ¿Y ahora te quejas de tu exclusividad conmigo? ―preguntó con ese tono de voz canalla.

Yo ni siquiera tuve la fuerza para rodar los ojos. Le escuché reír.

―Cuéntame tus secretos… ―susurró a mi oído, acariciando mi cabellera.

―Primero… ―dije yo, aclarando mi garganta―. ¿Por qué hace todo esto? ―levanté mi cabeza para verle―. Usted nunca se porta así conmigo, es muy inusual y debo admitir que tengo un poco de miedo…

Él sonrió.

― ¿Serviría si me disculpo por venir a tener sexo sin hablarte?

Yo bajé mi mirada.

―No, porque eso es a lo que usted viene… y es mi trabajo ―él arrugó el ceño molesto―. Pero como ahora sabemos nuestros verdaderos nombres… solo quisiera que me dijera eso ―susurré lo último, no muy segura de sí debería pedir tal cosa.

El suspiró.

―Supongo que estaría bien. Verás… tengo un trabajo importante ―empezó―. Es estresante, agobiador y para nada divertido. La primera vez que vine aquí no supe que esperar pero me gustó, me gustaste, Kagome… además de que esta el hecho de que eres diferente, no eres una prostituta.

Yo me enrojecí.

―Le he pedido que no haga conjeturas.

―Es la verdad, ¿no es así?

Yo suspiré y bajé mi cabeza, él levantó mi mentón y me observó con expectación.

―No puedo hablar de mi vida privada.

―Yo lo acabo de hacer.

―Si bueno… porque yo se lo pedí. Es solo que su actitud es extraña. Siempre es… salvaje y autoritario, no que hoy no lo fuera ―InuYasha sonrió―. Pero hoy me habló y me dijo todas esas cosas, es extraño. Los hombres no le dicen eso a las pros…

―No eres una, no lo digas ―me puso un dedo en los labios, un dedo grueso largo y varonil―. Ahora, yo te conté algo de mi vida, es tu turno.

Esa noche, InuYasha Taishō y yo no dormimos.


	4. Cuchareando

**Gracias a: soltaisho, kagome18, bruxi, tennyo destiny, Marlene Vasquez, elvi, ClauGazz, Johan Taisho, HarleyQuinn18, Alice Taisho Gremory, lexy, saranghee, rogue85, bulmitaouji, SangoSarait, AzulTan, andreb1401, Maria, haru10, KotomiTan09.  
**

¡Gracias a todas! Sus comentarios me animan a seguir :) Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, las amo.

* * *

**4.**

Despertó acurrucada junto a InuYasha Taishō. Mal, pensó. Muy, muy, mal. No debía involucrarse con los clientes de esa manera, no había mañanas _después; _el cliente se iba y **nada más.** ¿Y por qué carajos estaba de cucharita con InuYasha? Estaban desnudos bajo las sabanas y el roce de la seda en su piel se sintió bien, pero no mejor que el cuerpo extra caliente del hombre a su lado. Trató de zafarse pero sus brazos estaban tan bien agarrados a sus lados que solo consiguió que él se apretara más a ella.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó con voz ronca, una voz que le puso la piel de gallina y le erizó los vellos de la nuca―. No te muevas ―gruñó y sintió su nariz olfateando su nuca. Terminó dejando su rostro entre sus cabellos y no pudo reprimir una risita, él le hacía cosquillas―. ¿De qué te ríes? ―habló contra su cuello, ella rio más porque su voz le hacía cosquillas.

―Me haces cosquillas ―admitió suavemente, acariciando su gran brazo velludo―. ¿Por qué te quedaste a dormir? ―preguntó apenas sintiéndolo más cerca de ella, su erección se marcó contra sus glúteos.

Él gruñó pero no le entendió.

―Eres mía ―fue lo único que resonó antes de que él la apretara todavía más contra él―. ¿Me sientes? ―preguntó frotándose contra ella, despacio, lento, casi nada.

―Si…

―Es por ti.

Ella rio.

―Se supone que es así con todos los hombres, ya sabes, todas las mañanas.

―Lo es, pero hoy ha sido más, desperté sabiendo que estabas aquí y parece un tronco.

Ella tragó en seco, no sabía qué hacer y ya no estaba dentro de sus horas para dar _servicio. _Además, tenía tarea para el martes y no la había empezado. Era sábado y tenía que aprovechar para terminar todas sus tareas durante el día.

―Tengo que… irme ―susurró, un poco incomoda.

―No lo creo ―se burló de ella, riéndose profundamente.

Ella cerró sus ojos y los apretó, tenía que admitir que una diminuta parte de ella quería seguir estando ahí… contra él, todo el día si fuese posible.

―Yo… tengo cosas que hacer.

El gran cuerpo de InuYasha Taishō se tensó contra el suyo y se levantó de inmediato llevándosela con él mismo.

― ¿Cosas que hacer? ―preguntó una vez que la había sentado en su regazo, ambos desnudos. Su erección quedó encerrada entre sus vientres―. No tienes nada que hacer, yo soy tu única lista para hacer ―dijo con ira en los ojos.

Ella tragó en seco y se sintió frustrada.

―El que hayas firmado un contrato de exclusividad no signifique que yo tenga que dejar mi vida personal para atenderte.

Sus ojos ámbar se estrecharon.

―Es exactamente lo que significa, _Kagome_ ―mencionó su nombre, burlándose de ella, haciéndole saber que sabía su nombre y esa era un arma muy peligrosa.

Ella se movió inquieta sobre él.

―No, déjame ir ―ordenó empujando su gran y bronceado pecho con sus pequeñas manos.

―No ―espetó en su cara.

Su ira explotó y forcejeó más.

― ¡Tirano! ―gritó―. Me voy a quejar ―dijo escudriñándolo con la mirada.

Él se quedó quieto y serio para después echarse a reír.

― ¿Tirano? Creo que nunca me habían llamado así, ni siquiera en mi trabajo ―siguió riendo―. Y puedo aceptar que soy un verdadero tirano en lo que hago ―rio y rio haciendo que ella se moviera de arriba abajo porque él era grande y su risa rebotaba por todas partes.

―Bueno, déjame ir, señor tirano.

Él sonrió lentamente y tomó uno de sus pechos con los dientes, tirando y masticando el pezón haciéndola gritar de dolor y placer.

― ¡Oye…! ―gritó sorprendida―. No es hora de… no estoy en… ―suspiró, pero él bajó una mano y ahuecó su sexo.

― ¿No qué? ―preguntó masticando su pezón.

― ¡Basta! ―gritó enojada, pero suspirando al final, ya que él había hundido un dedo grande y largo en su vagina―. Inu…

―Me gusta la forma en la que me llamas Inu, nadie lo hace ―dijo subiendo sus besos a su cuello.

―No alancé a decir InuYasha… ―jadeó―. No te creas tanto ―le espetó para que él parara de hacer aquello.

Pero en vez de hacerlo, soltó una carcajada y sacó su dedo para empezar a frotar su polla contra su coño.

―Maldita sea, InuYasha… no estoy en servicio, no podemos hacer esto ―gruñó exasperada, mientras que él seguía besando su cuello.

―No digas esa palabra ―gruñó.

― ¿Cuál?

―Servicio. No eres una prostituta ―cogió su rostro con ambas manos y la mantuvo firme frente a él―. No lo eres, punto.

Ella tragó en seco y su mirada bajó hasta su pecho.

―Mírame ―exigió.

―Eres un cliente ―dijo posando su mirada en él de nuevo.

―Carajo que lo soy ―gruñó exasperado―. Y el cliente siempre tiene la maldita razón. Sé que no eres eso cuando lo digo, sé que no lo eres ―bramó.

―No puedo hablar de mi vida privada contigo.

―Ya lo sé.

― ¿Entonces por qué insistes?

―Para que cedas ―sonrió lentamente, enseñando parte de esa dentadura perfecta que a ella le gustaba tanto.

Rio.

―Es una buena respuesta.

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Lo sé ―se miraron por varios segundos y el rompió el silencio―. ¿Entonces? ―ella lo miró expectante―. ¿Me vas a permitir ser parte de tu vida? ―acarició sus muslos lentamente.

Ella sonrió apenas.

― ¿Más de lo que ya eres? Compartes una cama conmigo y hasta amanecemos hechos cucharita ―se burló.

Él la miró con extrañez hasta que su risa le retumbó en las piernas.

―Eres graciosa ―dijo haciéndola sonreír―. Y linda cuando me sonríes así.

Ella rodó los ojos.

―No te sonrió a _ti. _Solo sonrío.

Él negó levemente con su cabeza y tomó posesión de sus muslos, haciéndole temblar.

―Cuida esa boca, Kagome… ahora me perteneces ―jugueteó con su labio inferior, succionándolo y haciéndola gemir.

―No soy tuya ―espetó molesta.

―Oh, pero lo eres, encanto ―sonrió besándole la nariz.

Ella arrugó el ceño en una maña por quitárselo.

―Eres romántico y tierno cuando quieres.

El asintió.

―Tú sacas eso en mí.

Ella suspiró y se paró, esta vez él no la detuvo.

―Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.

Él la observó entrar al cuarto de baño. ¿Por qué esa niña se esforzaba tanto en evadirlo? ¿Qué le hacía falta? Nada, él era puramente perfecto. ¿Estaría resentida por las primeras noches que pasó con él? Debía admitir que había sido grosero con ella; había ido y le había hablado arrogantemente, tratándola como lo que él creía que era y aunque no lo fuera, siempre supo que había estado mal. Tan mal que ahora se enfrentaba a las consecuencias. Esa chiquilla le empezaba a gustar y aunque quería reclamarla como suya, había un montón de diferencias y mundos entre ellos. Sabía que no sería tan fácil como él pensaba y una parte recaía en ella; Kagome parecía no querer nada con él… y no le culpaba. Debía ser extraño que un cliente se portara de esa manera con ella. Pero a pesar de todo, él sabía que ella no era una prostituta; podría trabajar en ello como algo temporal, tal vez tenía algo que pagar, o no tenía mucho dinero y eso había sido una opción fácil para ganar dinero rápido.

Fuera lo que fuera… InuYasha estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, aun si eso quebrantaba su modo de vida y el de ella.

Kagome salió minutos después vestida en unos vaqueros, una blusa blanca V y unas sandalias cafés. Se había hecho una trenza y llevaba una pequeña maleta en su mano izquierda. Él la observó, ahora no le quedaba duda de que esa chiquilla era una simple estudiante que la hacía de prostituta para pagar sus estudios, es que era tan obvio. Era eso, o tenía un familiar enfermo, no sabía por cual decidirse y anotó mentalmente investigarla a fondo para saber todo acerca de su vida.

Ella le sonrió un poco.

― ¿Qué tal? No soy la mujer con la que te acuestas todas las noches ―dijo empezando a caminar por enfrente de la cama, pasándolo de largo.

Él seguía desnudo y se apresuró a pararse para empezar a cambiarse con las ropas que había dejado tiradas la noche anterior. Ella se las entregó antes de que él pudiese agacharse a recogerlas y evitó verle el cuerpo y también la cara, se sentía acalorada y él lo pudo notar.

―Me has visto cientos de veces ―comentó divertido―. Sabes que esto solo me hace pensar en el hecho de que no eres una prostituta, ¿cierto? Todavía más de lo que ya estoy seguro…

Ella lo miró brevemente a los ojos antes de voltear su cara y recoger la lencería negra que estaba tirada por la habitación. No dijo nada.

― ¿Kagome?

―Mhm… ―contestó sin voltearle a ver.

― ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella volteó a verlo, ya estaba vestido aunque muy despeinado y con la camisa sin fajar.

―Esto no debió pasar… y lo sabes ―lo miró consternada.

Él arrugó el ceño, lo suficiente para hacerle saber que ese hombre no estaba contento con eso, que él si había querido que todo eso pasase, eso hacia las cosas todavía más difíciles y ella quiso no estar metida en todo eso.

― ¿De qué carajos hablas? Tus días son de viernes a lunes, puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo durante esos días ―espetó molesto.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos, se acercó a él y le lanzó una cachetada.

―No sé de dónde vienes, a que te dedicas o quien eres ―empezó, él había abiertos los ojos y la boca, lleno de sorpresa y confusión―, pero conmigo las cosas no son como allá afuera… soy un ser humano y no estoy atada a nada, ni siquiera a un maldito contrato que me hace tu _exclusiva ―_lanzó comillas al aire―. Este es mi trabajo y si soy una prostituta o no, no te da el derecho para tratarme de esa manera. Así que me tratas bien o no lo hagas en absoluto porque haré que nunca vuelvas a pisar este establecimiento ―gruñó enojada.

Él levantó su barbilla, tratando de no sentirse como el patán en el que se estaba convirtiendo a su lado; sentía que era su dueño y no lo era, Kagome tenía la razón.

―Cancela todo lo que tengas que hacer hoy ―dijo viéndola fijamente―. Tú y yo tenemos una cita y no espero que digas no.

Ella boqueó como un pececito y él sonrió como él lobo que ella a veces pensaba que era. Tomo su cintura sin dificultad y la atrajo a él en menos de dos segundos.

― ¿Me disculpas? ―preguntó apenas, viendo sus labios y boca.

Ella tragó en seco y sintió el pecho pesado.

― ¿Por qué…? ―preguntó cuidadosamente.

Él sonrió, negando levemente con su cabeza.

―Por portarme como un imbécil contigo.

Ella suspiró.

―Un muy gran imbécil, y cabrón ―se encogió de hombros levemente.

Su risa retumbó en su propio pecho y se estremeció ante la gran mano de InuYasha en su pequeña cintura.

―Sí, también un cabrón. ¿Entonces?

Ella lo miró por largos segundos.

―No lo sé ―dijo sonriendo―. Veamos que tienes preparado para hoy y podré responderte.

Él volvió a sonreír y asintió acercándose a ella con la clara intención de besarla. Ella retrocedió.

―Ah-ah-ah, no son horas de trabajo… no puedes besarme ―apartó su mano con delicadeza y él se sintió decepcionado.

―Tirana ―murmuró él, ajustando su caro reloj de muñeca.

Ella rio y ambos acordaron la hora y el lugar para su cita. InuYasha se fue de ahí con la sonrisa más grande del mundo, y aunque Kagome no quiso admitirlo a si misma… también estaba feliz como nunca.


	5. Cita l

**Gracias a: Lexi-Menendez1313, Artistely, honeystrange17, fattyamp, Addy Marqueez, adylovebooks, GabiiSesshYue, KotomiTan09, bruxi, elvi, Raquel Cisneros Taisho, kagome18, Johan Taisho, miko kaoru-sama, soltaisho, Amaterasu97, Maria, ClauGazz, haru10, KagomeDeTaisho22.**

Gracias por los comentarios! Aunque la historia lleva pocos capítulos ya tiene mucha fama y ha causado impacto, más que todo por el rol de Kagome jaja. Bueno, este capítulo es la parte 1 de 2 capítulos así que no es tan largo. Esperen la segunda parte pronto y no desesperen. Acá vemos una parte diferente de Kagome (fuera de su trabajo y de la cama jaja) Este capítulo no es tan largo como los demás, pero es significativo para el inicio de la historia. Muchas quieren saber quién es InuYasha… pero se revelará en algunos capítulos más, no coman ansias!

Gracias a todas, **en especial a Johan** que siempre me deja reviews larguísimos y significativos; gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribir tanto! **Pd.** Lexi, tu comentario me hizo reír jaja

**Sigo invitando a las chicas que no tienen una cuenta** a que se hagan una y apoyen el trabajo de los escritores mediante alertas y favoritos, además, es más fácil seguir el curso de una historia si tienen una cuenta. Nos leemos en la segunda parte de este capítulo (pronto!)**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**5.**

― ¿Dónde estabas? ―preguntó Sōta al verla entrar en la casa, vestía pijamas y comía dulces.

― ¿Qué te dije acerca de comer dulces antes de la comida?

―Son las tres… he comido ya. ¿Dónde estabas? Estuve preocupado por ti.

Ella asintió.

―Lo siento, me quedé en casa de una amiga hasta tarde, teníamos que terminar un trabajo y me quedé a dormir en su casa. ¿Te molesta?

Él negó.

―Pero avísame la próxima vez.

Kagome sonrió y le revolvió el cabello a su hermano que ya la había pasado por varios centímetros.

― ¿Por qué eres tan alto? Solías ser mi enano ―suspiró dramáticamente.

Sōta rio y alegó que hasta era más guapo que ella y después comieron/desayunaron hablando de la escuela y haciendo tareas.

Claro que Sōta no podía saber de esa vida, no podía saber que ella se prostituía… no quería ver la cara de su pequeño hermano al saber que ella hacia lo que hacía para darle toda esa vida bonita que tenían. Jamás se lo contaría, se llevaría el secreto a la tumba.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ya casi llegaba la hora de la cita cuando estuvo a punto de terminar su tarea y vio el reloj; 6:30. ¡Tenía solamente una hora! ¿Qué carajos iba a hacer? ¿Qué se pondría? Algo cómodo, simple pero agradable para la vista. El señor Taishō había especificado que llevara ropa ligera, nada elegante y tampoco nada casual, algo en medio. ¿Y ella porque le iba a hacer caso? No iba a trabajar, así que se podía vestir como se le viniera en gana. Claro que cuando él le había dicho que se tenía que vestir de tal manera, ella solo rodó los ojos y aventó un _no _al aire cuando iba saliendo de la habitación, a lo que él gruñó malas palabras y gritó que _ella era de él. _

Y aun así, se terminó por vestir como él se lo ordenó. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué le obedecía fuera de la cama? No lo sabía y eso le molestaba. A pesar de jactarse de que él no la poseía en ninguna forma, estaba saliendo de su departamento justo como él la quería vestida. Se sintió tonta y caminó hasta entrar al estacionamiento de los departamentos. Poseía un auto viejo pero en buena función que la ayudaba a trasladarse al trabajo y a la universidad, también cuando a veces tenía que ir por Sōta a las prácticas de soccer o cuando tenía que ir por la despensa. Y ahora había decidido sacar a su bebé a pasear para poder ver a ese señor mandón. Y ahora que él señor Taishō le iba a pagar más de lo normal, podía ahorrar para comprarse un mejor auto y en ese momento, no pudo agradecerle más a ese hombretón por hacerla su _exclusiva_ pero era todo; no dejaba de ser un hombre arrogante y mandón.

El señor Taishō se había ofrecido a recogerla en donde quiera que viviese pero ella había negado y había dicho que ella sola podía ir a donde él deseara tener una cita con ella, que no era una niña pequeña. Y así, Kagome había llegado al lugar solicitado. Eran pasadas las siete de la noche pero no se inmuto, había tenido cosas importantes que hacer y ella le había dicho eso antes de partir. Cuando pudo encontrar un lugar para estacionar su auto, bajó sabiendo que ese hombre estaría impaciente esperándola. Era increíble como uno llegaba a conocer a las personas mediante el sexo. La actitud tomada en la cama era el verdadero yo de cualquier ser humano y ella más que nadie lo sabía.

Trató de no caminar rápido para llegar pero sus piernas se lo impidieron haciéndose solas y casi empezando a trotar. Se sentía tan tonta al hacer aquello, tratar de satisfacerlo fuera de la cama. No tenía por qué hacerlo, ella no tenía compromisos con el hombre, ni siquiera sabía quién era en realidad. ¿InuYasha Taishō? No, jamás en su vida lo había escuchado. Se alegró de haber escogido bien la ropa al ver el restaurante. Era un restaurante pequeño, incluso se podría decir escondido, jamás lo había visto y había pasado varias veces por esa calle. Un anfitrión la recibió y ella dio el nombre de su acompañante a lo que él señor bigotón sonrió con gusto y la llevó a una sección cerrada, privada y al aire libre. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

Cuando lo divisó y se acercó lentamente a la mesa, él tomaba vino de una copa y veía la hora en su reloj.

―Disculpa la tardanza ―anunció sentándose frente a él.

InuYasha vio cada movimiento y cuando su cabello pasó de un lado a otro, el aroma a lavanda le llenó las fosas nasales, haciendo que su polla se endureciera y tuviera ganas de joderla arriba de la mesa, en ese mismo lugar, al aire libre con la luz de la luna llena sobre ellos.

Carraspeó un poco y asintió.

―Está bien, entiendo que tenías cosas que hacer.

Ella asintió.

―Así es, gracias por comprender ―sonrió.

¿Por qué su sonrisa era tan bonita? Sus labios eran perfectos, sus dientes también. Y no sin mencionar esa lengua que usaba cuando le daba sexo oral… podría tomar un retrato de su boca, solo de sus labios, solo de su lengua o de sus dientes.

― ¿Señor Taishō? ―buscó sus ojos.

Él arrugó el ceño levemente.

―Soy InuYasha ―dijo sin enojo.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, solo el extremo derecho y él inhaló levemente para no lanzarse hasta ella y tumbarla contra el suelo.

―Si… InuYasha, ¿por qué estamos en una cita?

Él dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro y se recargó levemente contra su silla.

La mesa pequeña tenía decoraciones muy románticas, según el juicio de Kagome y la situación en la que se encontraban. Una vela grande y con olor a vainilla en medio y un pequeño florero con rosas rojas, además había pétalos por toda la mesa y eso no le agradó en lo absoluto. Tampoco le agradó la sonrisa que InuYasha soltó.

―Quiero conocerte ―contestó simple.

Ella asintió y acomodó su pequeño bolso en sus piernas.

―Ya veo. Solo quiero recordarle que el contrato indica que…

―Te he dicho que he hecho un nuevo contrato, ¿no es así?

Ella tragó en seco y bajó su mirada.

―Sí.

―Y en ese nuevo contrato he quitado las clausulas acerca de no poder salir con el cliente ―sonrió como lobo.

Kagome lo observó con terror. ¿Podía salir con él? ¿Estaba loco?

― ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ―preguntó confundida.

―Quiero conocerte ―repitió.

Ella negó.

―Está mal, yo te doy un servicio y… no podemos hacer esto, sabes que está mal ―siseó entre dientes.

Él levantó una ceja.

― ¿Mal? ¿Por qué? Solo quiero conocerte, Kagome ―se encogió de hombros, tomando su copa de vino y dando un sorbo.

Ella suspiró.

―De acuerdo, pero esto jamás pasara a nada más. ¿Entiendes?

Él entrecerró sus ojos.

―De acuerdo.

Ella asintió.

― ¿Y qué quieres saber de mí?

Él sonrió y una plática amena y con muchas sonrisas comenzó entre los dos.


	6. Cita ll

**Gracias a: yoss, Cristy R, Japo, nekoprincesz, Inujocelyn, miko Kaoru-sama, bruxi, Lexi-Menendez1313, elvi, Kagome18, GabiiSesshYue, soltaisho, Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura, ClauGazz, Inujocelyn, Maria, nally moy.**

¡Hello! Acá vemos una faceta diferente de InuYasha. También una Kagome que no quiere saber que onda con ese hombre porque sabe que en un futuro le afectará… a ver que piensan de este capítulo. Es obvio que todas queremos estar en el lugar de Kagome y solo ella de mensa esta de que _no, yo soy una prosti y no puedo estar contigo y eres un cliente y la v, etc. _Esta muy tonta la verdad, pero bueno… jaja. Una chica dijo que le recordaba a 50 sombras de Grey y debo admitir que jamás he leído esa saga… ¿está buena? Claro que se cual es, pero mi historia no tiene nada que ver con eso, o por lo menos eso creo jajaja.

Aprovecho este espacio para **dedicar el capítulo a tres chicas** que me piden que actualice y que me dicen que me leen y que jamás dejan review: **Paola, Daniela y Mafer.** ¡Gracias por no dejar review! Jajaja pero me leen las cabronas.

¡**Y en general, gracias a todas las chicas que me apoyan y siguen la historia**! Gracias por la increíble aceptación y esperen muchos más capítulos. Besos y nos leemos en este y en mis demás fics.

* * *

**6.**

―Se llama Sōta y tiene dieciséis, es un buen estudiante pero juega muchos videojuegos ―se quejó ella.

InuYasha sonrió. Verla hablar de su vida personal era la cosa más grata que había visto nunca. Ver sus labios moverse y sonreír era espectacular y por un momento se encontró viendo demasiado su boca.

― ¿InuYasha? ―preguntó―. Es la segunda vez que te quedas viendo a la nada… ¿tienes algo que hacer?

Él negó de inmediato.

―No. Absolutamente no, continúa ―sonrió.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

―No te creo. ¿Qué sucede? ―puso ambos brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

Él sonrió apenas y negó.

―No es nada, por favor continua.

Ella se mordió el labio superior inferior, aferrándose a la idea de ver a ese hombre sonreír más seguido. Tenía una sonrisa particular que solo un demonio llevaba, era tan sensual y peligrosa. Los vellos de la nuca se le erizaban cada vez que él sonreía así, o incluso cuando trataba de no hacerlo, esa media sonrisa era la que la mataba, la sonrisa que no se formaba. ¡Ese hombre quería matarla de verdad!

―Si tú lo dices…

― ¡Querido! ―gritó una mujer

Kagome volvió su cabeza rápidamente hasta una mujer alta y de cabello corto y bien delineado. Ni siquiera la volteó a ver, su atención estaba enteramente en InuYasha y lo único que pudo hacer fue observarla discretamente. Si era una amiga no quería entrometerse mucho en la plática y mucho menos observarla como si fuera un adefesio. Aunque debía admitir que la mujer tenía un muy buen cuerpo, casi podía sentirse competencia con ella. Su cuerpo también era increíble, su trabajo se lo exigía.

―Jamás pensé encontrarte aquí, ¿hace cuánto que abriste el restaurante? ―preguntó entusiasmada.

Kagome abrió sus ojos como platos pero lo disimuló muy bien y le dio un sorbo a su vino.

―Es la primera vez que te veo aquí ―comentó siendo indiscreta y viendo a Kagome de reojo―. ¿Quién es la chica?

―Yura… ―InuYasha murmuró, para nada feliz con la interrupción―. Kagome Higurashi, una amiga ―señaló a Kagome quien sonrió educadamente.

―Yura Sakasagami ―se presentó la mujer, entrecerrando los ojos y viéndola sospechosamente―. ¿Están saliendo? ―los vio a ambos.

InuYasha suspiró.

―Yura…

La tal Yura rio y Kagome la vio con incomodidad.

―Disfruten de su cena, espero verte más seguido ―guiñó un ojo y se acercó peligrosamente hasta besarlo levemente en los labios.

Kagome abrió su boca por dos segundos pero la cerró de inmediato y desvió su mirada.

InuYasha suspiró pesadamente viendo a una Kagome incomoda mirar su plato vacío.

―Siento eso ―se disculpó.

Kagome negó levemente y regresó su mirada a él.

―Por favor no lo hagas ―pidió con una sonrisa―. He hablado suficiente de mí, es tu turno ―ofreció amablemente, cambiando de tema al instante, no queriendo escuchar excusas ni nada parecido.

Él la vio con pesar, era claro que quería explicar aquello pero ella no se lo permitiría. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, solo sabía que no quería tener que escuchar excusas que después se convertirían en algo más. Si, Kagome sabía a donde iba todo eso. ¿Por qué un hombre como ese que estaba sentado frente a ella, que claramente poseía mucho dinero, un restaurante y tal vez un carro muy caro, estaba dispuesto a pasar una velada con ella? ¿Por qué pedirle una cita a una prostituta? Esa mujer Yura era hermosa, ¿Por qué no estaba con ella? Era seguro que era alguien del mismo círculo que él y claramente, ella no lo era. Claro que no lo era, ella recibía dinero por tener sexo, se prostituía y estaba segura que jamás encajaría en el mundo de alguien como él. Y dejando atrás la prostitución, ella era una chica muy simple que odiaba las apariencias y todo aquello de lo que él seguro vivía rodeado. No estaba siendo fácil trata de descifrar la identidad de InuYasha Taishō y sabía que no le gustaría en lo absoluto cuando lograse descubrirlo. ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Un piloto? ¿Un bancario? ¿Un actor? No, un actor no, ella ya lo habría visto o habría escuchado de él. Entonces, ¿quién carajos era InuYasha Taishō?

― ¿Kagome? ―habló él.

Ella había escuchado con interés su historia pero sus conjeturas la habían dejado en el limbo.

―Disculpa, continua ―pidió.

Él puso ambos codos sobre la mesa y la examinó cuidadosamente.

―No quiero ―dijo sorprendiéndola.

― ¿Qué?

―Quiero saber más de ti.

Ella arrugó el ceño levemente.

―Pero si he hablado mucho de mí, sigue hablando de ti.

―No, quiero saberlo todo de ti.

Ella suspiró levemente irritada.

―Pero ya dije lo que tenía que decir de mí, mi vida no es interesante.

―Creo que lo es, solo que estas ocultando la mayoría de ella. No has dicho nada más que en donde creciste y hablaste un poco de tu hermano. Eso no me revela nada.

Ella entrecerró sus bonitos ojos cafés.

― ¿Revelarte? ¿Y qué quieres saber exactamente? Creo que hablar del lugar en el que crecí y de mi familia es algo suficientemente profundo para una primera cita.

InuYasha rio, haciéndola enojar en el proceso.

―Es gracioso que lo categorices como una cita cuando es claro que no quieres estar aquí.

Ella arrugó el ceño, esta vez, de verdad molesta.

Él la veía con desafío en la mirada, con enojo también. Esperando a que ella explotara frente a él, él la estaba provocando y ella lo sabía tan bien como que él era un hombre rico y arrogante.

―Estoy aquí, ¿no es así? Si no quisiera estar aquí entonces hubiera rechazado tu invitación desde un principio.

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Es claro que no has podido resistirte a mí… ―apuntó con soberbia―. Pero creo que has aceptado por pura cortesía.

Él logró su cometido y ella no pudo parar el enojo que surgió desde dentro de su ser.

― ¿Sabes? Nadie me hace enojar como tú lo has hecho desde el primer día que pisaste esa habitación ―siseó entre dientes―. Estas tan lleno de ti mismo y eres un cabrón. Estoy en esta cita ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué te profane mi amor y me entregue a ti arriba de esta mesa? ―preguntó mordazmente, haciéndolo sonreír levemente. Ella gruñó―. Así que habla de ti, _InuYasha. _Y ahórranos la vergüenza de que me pare de esta silla y me vaya.

Ahí estaba, él lo había logrado: la había hecho enojar y no había otra escena tan divertida. Es que era impresionante como el verla enojada lo hacía desearla cada vez más. Esa mujer lo volvería loco.

Él sonreía. ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿Qué es lo que le parecía tan gracioso?

― ¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó enojada―. ¿Me estas escuchando?

El rio apenas, una risa que hizo erizar sus vellos de la nuca.

―Me gusta verte enojar, siento eso.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos y negó levemente.

―No sé por qué vine hoy.

Él sonrió de nuevo.

―Te lo he dicho ya, porque me encuentras irresistible… es obvio, querida.

Ella rodó sus ojos.

―_Querida ―_lo arremedó susurrando, sacudió su cabeza―. ¿Si te digo algo prometes no inflar tu ego como un gran globo aerostático? ―preguntó.

Él sonrió como un lobo, como un gato, como un demonio. Jamás lo había visto sonreír así de grande y le gustó. Por lo general eran sonrisillas pequeñas, con otro significado, otras hasta tristes; ella lo sabía, ese hombre que tanto le ordenaba y mandaba, era un hombre con un pasado oscuro, un pasado del que ella no se quería enterar. Pero algo dentro, y muy, muy, muy dentro de ella… quería apaciguar esos demonios, llenar de luz la oscuridad y sostenerlo en sus brazos.

― ¿Y bien? ―preguntó―. Quiero saberlo.

Ella salió de sus ensoñaciones, de nuevo y por tercera vez en la noche, se había quedado pensando en ese hombre, en como la volvía loca y la sacaba de sus casillas. En como la hacía pensar y pensar acerca de alguien como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Suspiró.

―Aunque eres un cabrón egocéntrico… ―vio su sonrisa y roló los ojos―. Quiero estar aquí.

Él cruzó ambos brazos sobre la mesa y levantó su cabeza en alto, sintiéndose así el hombre más poderoso de todo Japón.

― ¿Y…? ¿Qué más? ―una ceja bien poblada y grande levantada sobre uno de sus maravillosos ojos, ojos que denotaban brillo diabólico.

―Y… quiero estar aquí porque me gusta tu compañía ¿feliz?

¿Por qué le había dicho algo así? ¿Acaso quería que ese hombre le recordara eso por el fin de sus días? Oh sí, porque ella sabía que ese pedazo de carne demoniaco se encargaría de recordarle lo mucho que ella lo amaba, deseaba e idolatraba, de un _me gusta tu compañía _se saltaría a toda aquella maraña de mentiras.

Él rio, rio como un hombre loco de atar y ella se sintió incomoda en su asiento, removiéndose.

―Basta ―siseó.

Pero el seguía riendo.

―Dije: basta ―habló más fuerte.

Él dejó de reír pero su sonrisa no se borró de su rostro y se limpió una lagrimilla falsa.

―Disfrutas de mi compañía ¿huh? Me amas ―se encogió de hombros.

Ella abrió su boca y boqueó como niña pequeña.

― ¡Yo no te amo! ―exclamó realmente apenada, enojada y acalorada―. Eres un abusivo, InuYasha Taishō.

Él rio todavía más y negó levemente con su cabeza, suspirando en el proceso.

―Me vas a volver loco, Kagome.

Ella se sonrojó, por los Dioses, ¡lo pudo sentir! Eso no estaba yendo bien, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que todo se saliera de control. Ella estaba sintiendo cosas que no tenían lugar en aquel arreglo.

―Es tarde ―anunció haciendo que él se pusiera serio de repente.

― ¿Qué haces?

Ella lo vio a los ojos, su mirada cargada de algo que no pudo identificar y su mandíbula tensa.

― ¿De qué hablas?

― ¿Por qué haces esto? ―preguntó con una voz cargada de enojo.

―No estoy haciendo nada.

El la vio por largos segundos en los que ella suspiró exasperada.

―De acuerdo, vámonos ―anunció él parándose.

Ella parpadeó confundida y se paró también prestando atención a la falta de palabras repentina de parte de él. Ni siquiera la veía. ¿Qué le pasaba?

― ¿Estas bien?

Él asintió pero siguió sin verla. ¿Por qué le molestaba? Se suponía que tendría que aliviarle. Tal vez se le había pasado el rollito de querer tener un contrato de exclusividad con ella y tantas cosas más.

Él esperó a que ella pasara primero que él y ella caminaba indecisa delante de él. Sintió su gran mano posarse levemente sobra su espalda baja y se sorprendió cuando él se acercó lo suficiente para sentir su erección contra su culo. Tragó en seco y tuvo que contener su compostura y los retorcijones que se empezaban a arremolinar en su vientre: placer y deseo.

― ¿Cómo viniste? ―preguntó él sin verla.

Ella se sintió nada y lo ocultó muy bien.

―En mi auto, a una cuadra ―dijo.

―Te llevo.

Negó.

―No, puedo caminar, gracias ―sonrió.

InuYasha la vio con el rostro serio.

―No te lo pregunté ―habló con dureza en la voz.

Kagome cerró su boca y asintió.

Un hombre abrió la puerta de una camioneta grande y lujosa y ambos subieron.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó ella viéndole el rostro.

Él no la veía, solo veía hacia la ventana.

―Nada, Kagome ―respondió secamente.

Ella decidió guardar silencio y enfurecida, apretó sus manos contra sus pantalones.

―Aquí ―habló al chofer. Volteó a ver a InuYasha―. Gracias por la cena, me ha agradado esta noche ―confesó con pesar.

Él asintió sin verla, eso la enfureció todavía más.

―Te veré el martes.

Fue todo, el ni siquiera la vio cuando le dijo eso. Ni siquiera _nada._

―Buenas noches ―suspiró y salió de ahí.

La camioneta arrancó al instante y Kagome no pudo sentirse más ofendida por aquello. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? ¿Por qué se portaba así? Ese hombre no era bueno para ella, tenía que alejarse de alguna manera de él.

Sacó las llaves de su auto y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta una mano se apoderó de su cintura.

―Eri ―habló una voz conocida.

Ella arrugó el ceño y volteó para encontrarse con el señor Amuro viéndola con ojos flameantes.

― ¿Señor Amuro? ¿Está bien? ―preguntó examinándole el rostro.

― ¿Estas con otro hombre? ―gruñó enrabiado.

Kagome abrió la boca sin saber qué hacer y negó levemente con la cabeza. Ese hombre estaba borracho y era muy grande y musculoso. Que los Dioses la ayudaran si algo llegará a pasar.

―Es solo un amigo, señor Amuro. Yo no tengo pareja.

― ¡Mientes! ―una gran mano se estampó en su rostro y la mandó volando al suelo.

Ni siquiera alcanzó a gritar cuando un golpe bien dado fue depositado en su estómago, él la había pateado.

―Mierda… ―llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, esperando algo peor.

―Lo siento tanto, Eri… ―se arrodilló ante ella con lágrimas en los ojos―. No quise hacer eso, lo siento tanto… ―la tomó del rostro.

―Está bien, señor Amuro… ―aseguró ella. No quería más golpes, solo quería que él se fuera de ahí. Llevar la fiesta en paz con un hombre borracho era lo mejor que podía hacer―. Yo lo entiendo.

― ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Eres lo único que tengo! ―gritó desesperado, acariciando todo su cuerpo y sobando su estómago con fuerza de más―. Y te veo con otro hombre… debí saberlo, debí saber que eras una zorra, solo una puta ―bramó con enojo y rabia en la voz.

Esas palabras le calaron en el fondo de su alma y cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando otro golpe.

―Señor Amuro, yo…

― ¡Cállate! Te voy a dar tu merecido, eres una puta y las putas necesitan una lección.

Gritó cuando él la jaló del cabello y la arrastró hasta la acera. La pegó a la pared de un edificio cerrado y empezó a besarla a la fuerza, mordiendo sus labios y tomándola fuertemente de ambas muñecas.

Él rio.

―Prostituta barata…

― ¡Auxilio! ―gritó.

Recibió un golpe más en el estómago por eso y se retorció de dolor. Alguien tendría que escucharla, el restaurante ese no estaba tan lejos.

― ¡Cállate! ―gritó apretando su agarre en las muñecas―. Pensé que me amabas… ―susurró adolorido.

Ella guardó silencio, su aliento apestaba a alcohol y su cuerpo contra él de ella se sentía muy pesado. Jamás la había tratado así, siempre era cuidadoso y hasta cariñoso. Este no era el señor Amuro que conocía.

―Ahora mismo te voy a enseñar lo que te mereces ―bajó la bragueta de su pantalón y Kagome se alarmó al instante.

_Me va a violar,_ pensó horrorizada.

― ¡Auxilio, auxilio! ¡Alguien ayúdeme! ―gritó despavorida, tratando de hacer el mayor ruido posible.

Recibió otro golpe en la cara, uno fuerte y que le dejó la piel ardiendo. Lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y su mirada se nubló a causa de ello. Un carro pasaría por la calle pronto y ella ya había visto las luces, él no podía verlas ya que estaba de espalda a la calle pero ella tenía una buena visión. Solo tendría que moverse mucho y gritar hasta más no poder.

―Por favor, las cosas no tienen que ser así, señor Amuro…

―No hables, zorra. Aquí mando yo ―la aprisionó más contra la pared.

Su estómago se contrajo del dolor y cada vez sentía más dolor en sus muñecas. El aire salió de sus pulmones haciéndola ver estrellitas pero se recuperó al instante en cuanto vio que el auto se acercaba más y más y ella pudo lanzar su rodilla hasta dar entre su entrepierna.

― ¡Maldita puta! ―gritó enojado, separándose de ella y alejando sus manos de su cuerpo.

Ella corrió hasta llegar a la calle y brincó como pudo para que el auto la viera y parara.

― ¡Regresa, acá! ―gritó el señor Amuro.

― ¡Paren, paren! ―gritó ella al auto.

El auto paró y dos hombres grandes y fornidos salieron de ahí.

― ¿Está bien? ―preguntó el copiloto.

― ¡Me quiere violar! ―gritó horrorizada.

El señor Amuro, que estaba en realidad borracho, no se percató de aquellas presencias masculinas y caminó hasta la calle para agarrar a Kagome del cabello y arrastrarla.

― ¡Hey! ―el hombre copiloto gritó―. ¡Suelte a esa mujer, ahora! ―fue tras él pero el señor Amuro aventó a Kagome a la calle y ella cayó gritando del dolor―. ¡Miserable! ―el hombre le lanzó un golpe en el rostro al señor Amuro y Kagome se percató que el piloto llamaba a la policía y a una ambulancia―. ¡Jamás volverá a tocar a una mujer! ―lo golpeaba sin cesar.

―Basta, esta ebrio ―habló el otro hombre―. La policía se encargara de él.

Él hombre fue hasta Kagome para levantarla y tomarla en brazos.

― ¿Señorita? ¿Puede escucharme? ―preguntó con voz calmada.

Kagome asintió.

―Estoy bien ―susurró―. Muchas gracias.

Él hombre negó.

― ¿Lo conoce? ―preguntó echándole una mirada al señor Amuro que estaba siendo retenido por un muy enojado chico de cabellos largos.

Kagome asintió.

―Es un cliente del lugar en el que trabajo ―no dio detalles de más, eso sería para dar a la policía―. Creo que se enamoró de mi… no lo sé. Bájeme por favor ―pidió.

― ¿Puede estar de pie? ―preguntó con cautela.

―Sí, estoy bien ―mintió.

Se sentía de la mierda, claro que no estaba bien.

Él hombre asintió levemente y por fin la puso de pie. Ella se tambaleó un poco pero mantuvo la compostura y sintió el dolor en todo su cuerpo.

―He llamado a la policía y a una ambulancia. ¿Qué hacía caminando sola por aquí? ―preguntó él.

―Mi auto… está aquí ―señaló―. Acababa de comer en aquel restaurante de allá ―dijo.

Él hombre echó una mirada y regresó a verla.

―También estaba comiendo ahí, no la vi.

Kagome no respondió nada y se recargó contra su auto.

―Gracias por llamar a la policía ―dijo―. En realidad no era necesario.

Él otro hombre rio.

―Claro que es necesario, yo mismo me encargaré de que este bastardo pase varios años en la cárcel. Después de que la policía te vea en ese estado, podrás hacer que se pudra de verdad ―una sonrisa surcaba sus labios.

Ella sonrió apenas y cuando el hombre parado frente a ella la examinó de cerca ella se percató de que le era muy familiar. Abrió su boca y sus ojos cuando lo vio bien y no pudo estar más impresionada por las imágenes que sus ojos veían.

_¿InuYasha tiene un clon?_


End file.
